


sharing's for kindergartners (not vampires)

by girlsarewolves



Series: the more the merrier [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chase is a snarky asshole and a dick with a violent mind, F/M, M/M, OT3, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and also a petulant five year old, and willfully blind to his actual feelings, vague mentions of forced vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Collins is not a sharer. Especially when it comes to Caleb Danvers. (Unless there's no other choice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing's for kindergartners (not vampires)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for tumblr user rachaelrosens, for the prompt, Caleb/Sarah/Chase, vampires. It turned out way more Chase/Caleb/Sarah, but hopefully that's okay. :) Normally I write from Sarah's POV but that wasn't working for this, so I switched to Chase (and then wrote it in one sitting, whoo!), so hopefully this doesn't feel too OOC. I tried to stay as IC as possible within this AU.

* * *

Chase doesn't like to share.  
  
It just goes against the very fiber of his being; even before entering his undead state he was a selfish, greedy bastard, always wanting _more_ , and everything he had was his, his alone.  
  
So learning to share isn't easy. Especially when it's through Caleb of all fucking things.  
  
People. Whatever.  
  
Chase had thought, back when Sarah first transferred to the hunting grounds, that maybe she could be fun. Someone he and Caleb could snack on - okay, so maybe he knows how to share some things; mostly meals, and only with Caleb, and Caleb is his, so that doesn't count.  
  
After all, she was Kate Tunney's roommate - 'off limits' Kate, who was Chase's preference but _nooo_ , we can't go after Pogue's girlfriend and do that to them.  
  
Honestly, what a killjoy.  
  
So her cute, 'sexy and I know it but I'm not a stuck up bitch like Kyra' roomie - who was new and ignorant of all the rumors of mysterious things going on at the school  - would be a nice substitute.  
  
Although Chase had still been trying to convince Caleb to pull that stick out of his butt - 'doesn't it make our precious moments a little too tight?' - and join him feasting on that stuck up priss and her stuck up prick boyfriend at the time he'd first spotted new girl.  
  
"You know what? You're right."  
  
Caleb had given him the most adorably obnoxiously perplexed expression. "I...am?"  
  
"Yep. Way too high profile." Chase had swung his arm over Caleb's shoulders then, moving in close enough to press his mouth to Caleb's ear - and oh, the looks his little toy's former friends were giving them then were priceless. "So let me direct your attention to the pretty blonde with the bare midriff dancing with Kate."  
  
That had been the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Even bigger than letting Caleb hang out with Pogue that one time only for Caleb to break the one rule - no telling.  
  
He'd been picking splinters out of his chest for three days - Pogue had been in the hospital for three weeks, of course, but the idiot deserved it for thinking he could actually surprise attack a vampire.  
  
Yeah, Sarah's turned out to be a bigger mistake than that by far.  
  
"What do you even see in her?" he'd asked Caleb a week after Caleb's latest set of rules - ugh, as if he hadn't already implemented enough rules, they're _vampires_ for fuck's sake, and maybe Caleb had only had a year to adjust but _still_ \- which were all about 'no harming Sarah or turning her without her permission'.  
  
Yeah, right, there's a laugh. The only thing Chase wants to do with her is drain her dry, but then Caleb might do something drastic like run away or turn all those losers from his old circle of rich dicks.  
  
"Plenty, which you might find out if you gave her a chance. Now shut up, I'm listening."  
  
One of the great things about vampirism was no matter how quietly you whisper during class, you can still hear each other.  
  
"Blow me, and I'll think about it," he'd offered, grinning smugly.  
  
Caleb had flipped him off - Mr. Uptight, the golden boy who took things to seriously all the time, actually flipped him off. _In class!_  
  
Chase would have been delighted if it hadn't been because of her - had she loosened the stick? Well, that wasn't fair. Chase had sulked the rest of the day - he called it being tired of Caleb, and his annoying rules and the need for human structure, but they both knew it was sulking.  
  
But then later Caleb came home and gave him a blowjob, and even shared the neck of a cute boy Chase had plucked from the latest bonfire party, and Chase had felt much better.  
  
Of course, then he'd had to give Sarah a chance.  
  
He's still 'giving her a chance', but he still doesn't like sharing. He likes Caleb, likes fucking with him - likes _fucking_ him - likes playing with his good boy image and goading him to let out that wild side he tries so hard to hide. He doesn't like someone else easily coaxing it out, doesn't like someone else knowing how sweet Caleb tastes or the sounds he makes when he orgasms or the fact that he sometimes mumbles in his sleep.  
  
The disgusting, pathetic truth of it is, Chase feels threatened.  
  
He's immortal, and he's in the prime of his life, and he always will be, and he's powerful and sexy - and he knows it - and charismatic and a fucking vampire in the time of vampires becoming a big thing - and not demonic monsters to be put down by a tiny superheroine.  
  
He should not feel threatened.  
  
Sarah's whispering to Caleb from across the room who's trying not to laugh at her lame attempts at jokes.  
  
And Chase feels threatened.  
  
Like a cornered, wounded animal, Chase does not react well to feeling threatened.  
  
So he seeks Sarah out after classes are over; he tells Caleb to go hang with his old crew, says he's been greedy and selfish - and hey, that's all very true - and Caleb calls bullshit, but then Chase maybe cheats and commands Caleb as his sire to go hang out with those losers.  
  
He totally cheats.  
  
And then he finds her, walking to the library with cute Kate, and then he's there beside her, startling the girls - and Kate has the cutest squeal, maybe that's why Pogue's been with her so long. He flashes a grin, and Kate flirts and ugh, resisting temptation _sucks_ , but Sarah knows all of Caleb's rules - goody-goody probably shares some of them - and asks if he wants to meet up with her later.  
  
"Sure. Caleb's tied up tonight." Oh, if only. Chase makes a mental note to do that again soon.  
  
"You know, I think it's great that you finally got Caleb to move out of his old place," Kate interjects. "I mean, Pogue never even bothered trying, but I think it's better for Caleb."  
  
Well, at least _somebody_ thinks Chase is better for Caleb than his drunken, destined for lung cancer, overbearing mother who maybe talks too often about how Caleb looks like his late father.  
  
"Thank you! I mean really, Caleb's only eighteen and already too burdened by responsibility," Chase replies; he's going to have to tell Pogue that his girlfriend is way too good for his boring self.  
  
Kate nods. "Exactly! His mother needs help, but Caleb's not up for it. He never really got to mourn his dad like he should have."  
  
Poor Sarah stands there between the two of them, maybe a little bit of a third wheel, and Chase thinks, good, get to know the feeling.  
  
But, this is ultimately about her, not Kate who he can't even play with.  
  
"You're totally right. But with me, and now Sarah, he can finally have some fun.  So, Sarah," he focuses on Sarah again, notices the way she's got her arm looped through Kate's and thinks, _aw how cute, bffs_ , and tries not to snicker. "Mine and Caleb's place okay tonight?"  
  
Sarah smiles - and he has to admit, she has a nice smile. It's her really white teeth. So that's something, he guesses. "Yeah, that's fine. Kate and I need to get some reference books, and then I'll give you a call when I'm heading over."  
  
"It's a date," he says with a smirk and a wink, nods to Kate, and walks off listening to Kate ask in hushed tones what's up with Sarah and Chase, and does Sarah know if he and Caleb are more than friends, because there are a _lot_ of rumors, and Chase listens hard because he is dying to hear Sarah's response.  
  
"It's...complicated."  
  
Yeah, Chase thinks, it's definitely that.  
  
"Argh! You have got to give me details sooner or later," he hears Kate whisper, and Sarah laughs a little in response.  
  
She has a pleasant enough laugh, he supposes.  
  
'If you gave her a chance,' Caleb had said, and Chase wants to keep Caleb, well, happy. Content. Or is it complacent? The point is that Chase can't make Caleb too unhappy, or he'll lose him completely to this girl, or to the old circle, or to the big, wide world where it's so easy to disappear until you're ready to be found.  
  
He knows from experience.  
  
It's not as though he loves Caleb; but he does love the way Caleb pretends he doesn't like this new undead life. He loves the way Caleb whispers his name in the dark; he loves the taste of Caleb's mouth, and the sight of Caleb's shoulders slumping in defeat, the saccharine sweet smell of surrender when Caleb's done acting like he doesn't want him.  
  
Chase has had too many things taken from him; he remembers losing his perceived reality, finding out he was adopted, and his parents didn't trust him to love them if he knew the truth. He remembers losing his sense of self when dear, ol' dad found him and forced him to join him, making him swallow down the cold, metallic slime of his blood. Being a pet and an errand boy, having power and eternity promised to him but always held out of reach.  
  
He's much nicer than his dad.  
  
Caleb's got to know that; got to see that. It wasn't like he turned Caleb by force. Caleb willingly sucked on his bloodstained lips, licked them clean, desperate for a way out of the grief-grey tainted world nobody else could see he was trapped in.  
  
So what if it was more than he bargained for? It was hardly Chase's fault Caleb realized he'd bitten off more than he could chew.  
  
He didn't take Caleb away from his home, his family, his friends. He's never ignored Caleb's rules - even though Caleb constantly ignored Chase's, even though Chase barely has any rules to begin with. He doesn't go around slaughtering innocent people.  
  
Although he thinks if Caleb gave it a try, he'd realize it actually is dangerously exhilarating and addictive.  
  
Okay, maybe he's a remorseless killer and a self-absorbed asshole. He still deserves to be happy, right?  
  
Give her a chance, and maybe he can keep Caleb. Kill her, he loses Caleb for sure. Turn her  -which apparently she 'isn't ready for yet' - and they run away. Try to drive away, and Caleb will flip and ditch him, but stick around in town with Sarah, just to rub it in.  
  
When did he become the helpless one?  
  
_Fuck._  
  
She calls him on her way over, and he answers only with one syllable words. If she notices the sourness in his tone, she doesn't say anything. But she's a perceptive girl, who knows way too much, and has far too much influence on what rightfully belongs to Chase.  
  
"Hey, sorry it took me so long," she apologizes as he lets her in minutes after the phone call ended. "Kate and I had a hard time finding all the books we needed." She smiles at him fearlessly, and he wants to bite her head off; she's ridiculously perky.  
  
"Whatever." He shuts the door a little too forcefully and brushes past to enter the kitchen area of his and Caleb's apartment. "You want a drink?" he offers in a snide, suggestive tone.  
  
Sarah follows him, and the corners of her mouth harden, the mirth in her eyes cools. She's got an edge to her, and that perkiness suddenly looks almost...intimidating. "You invited me over, you know. And I'm sure it's just to make Caleb happy, but acting like a dick isn't the best way to go about that."  
  
Huh.  
  
He did not expect her to have so much bite for someone who wasn't ready to become a vampire.  
  
"How do you know I didn't invite you over here to use my vampiric mental powers to brainwash you into breaking Caleb's heart so he'll rush into my open arms and mouth?"  
  
She laughs - a dainty, knowing sound that makes him feel far too unsure of himself. "Because you know that Caleb's already told me how to protect myself from that. And even if it worked, Caleb would see right through it, which would only drive him away from your open arms. And mouth." Her perkiness is now smugness, and Chase wants to throw something hard and heavy at her head.  
  
But maybe...maybe she could be fun. Maybe this could work. He does like spunk; he does like the way she brings out the parts of Caleb he's been trying to prove exist. And maybe - definitely - he doesn't have a choice in the matter, which pisses him the fuck off to be sure, but might as well make the best of the situation, right?  
  
Right.  
  
So he smiles and pours her a glass of her favorite wine that Caleb stole from his mansion after finding that out. "You know, maybe we can be friends after all."  
  
Her smile softens and loses those sharp edges, and she takes a long sip of the wine. "Good. I'd really like that. And I know Caleb would, too."  
  
And it's that last part that makes the night go by so much easier - because if Caleb didn't care about him, if Caleb really was unhappy with him, this wouldn't be so important. And Chase makes himself give the girl a chance, and he makes himself open up to this whole sharing thing and tell himself it's not so bad.  
  
Because if Caleb stays, it really isn't.


End file.
